


Taisetsu na mono

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Cute Kids, Drawing, Ficlet, Gen
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Podes tê-lo, se queres.”“Claro que não, Yuri. É tua, o teu pai deu-te esta, e é importante para ti!”“Mas tu também és importante para mim, Ryo-chan.”





	Taisetsu na mono

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Taisetsu na mono**

**(Algo importante)**

Yuri e Ryosuke estavam sentados na mesinha no quarto do menor.

A professora tinham-lhes dito de fazer um desenho nessa tarde em casa, de desenhar 'algo importante'.

Tinha passado um pouco de tempo, antes que Chinen fizesse um som satisfeito e baixasse os lapises de cera, a olhar o desenho com ar contento.

“Acabei!” disse ao outro, a sorris.

Yamada inclinou a cabeça dum lado, a olhar para a folha.

Havia uma bola, e dentro um desenho confuso e uns pontos que não tinha ideia do que fossem.

“O que é?” perguntou, curioso.

Yuri pôr um ar condescendente, a bufar como se o seu amigo fosse sem esperança.

Depois levantou-se da cadeira e foi para a mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama, a agarrar um objeto que Yamada nunca tinha visto antes.

Baixou-o na mesinha, sem deixar de sorrir.

“É um globo de neve. O meu pai deu-me esta o ano passado, levou-a aqui em casa antes que eu nascesse.” suspirou, com ar quase sonhador. “Estava lá pelas Olimpíadas, num lugar que chama-se Barcelona.” explicou.

Ryosuke escutava a criança, raptado, sem poder deixar de olhar a estranha bola com a que, agora percebia-o, parecia ser neve.

Estava encantado.

“E onde está este lugar?” perguntou, e Chinen aproximou-se dele para dar-lhe um golpe na frente.

“Mas está aqui! Não vês?” respondeu, a indicar o interior da bola de vidro. “Esta aqui no meio é Barcelona.”

Yamada acenou umas vezes com a cabeça, como para dizer que estava absolutamente claro.

“É muito bonita, Yuri.” disse-lhe, a ver pelo canto do olho a criança fazer uma cara e pôr um ar pensativo.

“Gostas realmente?” perguntou, timidamente.

“Claro que gosto. É a coisa mais linda que vi na minha vida.” confirmou o maior, a esbugalhar os olhos.

Chinen ficou quieto uns segundos, após levantou-se e tomou outra vez em mão o objeto, a estender os braços para o outro.

“Podes tê-lo, se queres.” murmurou, sem olha-lo nos olhos.

Yamada pareceu chocado pela proposta, e apressou a abanar com a cabeça.

Empurrou os seus braços, de maneira que a criança tivesse de volta o globo de neve por perto.

“Claro que não, Yuri. É tua, o teu pai deu-te esta, e é importante para ti!” disse-lhe, consternado.

Chinen mordeu-se um lábio, a acenar com a cabeça.

“Mas tu também és importante para mim, Ryo-chan.” murmurou, a corar.

A criança sorriu, abertamente, a abraçar o menor.

Depois tomou a sua folha e mostrou-lhe.

“Olha, Chii.” disse-lhe, a indicar a indicar uma forma que parecia ser uma pessoa.

Yuri pareceu confuso, e após esperançoso.

“Sou eu?” perguntou, e sorriu quando Yamada confirmou com um sinal com a cabeça.

“Visto? Tu também és importante para mim!” disse-lhe, a tomar a bola da sua mão e a deposita-la de volta na mesa. “Esta é tua, e é importante para ti. Quando vou querer vê-la, só tenho de visitar-te, não é?”

Chinen ficou uns segundos a olha-lo.

E, por fim, sorriu.

“Claro. Podes vir quando queres, Ryo-chan!” exclamou, a perder toda a vergonha e a indicar a folha do maior. “Agora despacha-te a terminar o teu desenho, o como sempre não vais ter tempo!” censurou-o, sem deixar de sorrir.

Yamada sorriu, e voltou a desenhar.

Não ficou chateado pela repentina viragem de Chinen, nem por o tom utilizado, típico de quando fazia troça dele.

Pele, qualquer fizesse, sempre ficava a coisa mais importante.


End file.
